A devastating missing
by Love-Densi
Summary: Kensi and Deeks have a normal family life until a case changed everything ... Sorry, not good at summary
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to remind you that English isn't my native language, so sorry for my mistakes ... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter ! :)_

_NCIS:LA doesn't belong to me, sadly :/_

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong> : Your turn, Deeks! I take care of her, barely an hour ago!

Indeed, it was night, and a one year old little girl, prevented her parents to sleep. She was blond like her father with the same colored eyes than her mother. A little wonder that was acting up! Deeks got up, to let his girlfriend sleep. He came back fifteen minutes after, and fell asleep thirty second after that. The awakening was very hard for our two favorite agents, because today their holidays were over. Kensi was a little bit afraid of that day because it'd be the first day far from her daughter, the first day she'd entrust her at a stranger, even if, of course, she had ask Eric and Nell to check her past, her record, her social networks, everything! They prepared themselves and at the time to leave their daughter, Kensi had a moment of doubt. Does she have to come back to work now? Was the nanny competent? Kensi hesitated to stay one more day at home, but Deeks reassured her and they headed to OPS with a few minutes late.

When they arrived, it was a real surprise. All the agents were waiting for them, they were acclaiming them, and were congratulating them for Zoey's birth and their come back to work. Ten minutes later, they arrived to their respective desks, Callen and Sam addressed them a small smile.

**Kensi**: What is going on with you, guys?

**Deeks**: You're hiding something from us!

**Callen**: Us? Not at all!

**Deeks**: Come on! Be nice, we just came back. You're not going to make fun of us already!

**Sam**: You were late...

**Callen**: And do you know what you were doing when you were late, before?

**Sam**: A little Zoey!

**Deeks**: It is true, that as a former lawyer, you have a good reasoning but, because there is a but! We weren't unfortunately doing a little sister to Zoey, we...

**Kensi**: Deeks! Shut up!

**Sam**: So … You were doing …?

**Kensi**: Guys …

**Callen**: What? Can't we know? We are your teammates!

**Sam**: And Deeks' potential best men!

**Deeks**: They aren't wrong, there….

**Kensi**: Do you mean that I'm wrong?

**Deeks**: What? No, that's not what I said!

**Kensi**: But you thought of it!

**Deeks**: No, no! What I mean is, that, uh …

**Kensi**: That?

**Deeks**: We should probably tell them why we were late...

**Kensi**: It's not their business!

**Deeks**: They are my future best men! If someday, we got married.

**Sam**: We are still there!

**Kensi**: We were late, because I was afraid of leaving Zoey to her nanny! There! You know that I became sensitive, that I'm not the Kensi Blye who show up strong all the time! Are you happy?

**Callen**: Kensi... Don't get pissed, we just wanted to make a little fun of both of you...

**Sam**: And you do know that you're still our Kensi Blye, the best of all!

**Deeks**: And when you're sensitive, you're so sexy!

**Kensi**: Deeks!

**Deeks**: What?

**Hetty**: *Coming from nowhere* I absolutely don't wanna know what you were talking about. I wanna congrats again Mr Deeks and Mrs Blye for the little Zoey, but a case is waiting for all of you. I'm heading upstairs with you, because I didn't have time to be briefed on that case before you.

**Densi**: Thank you, Hetty.

**Callen**: It's a first, Hetty!

**Deeks**: *Laughing and imitating a reporter* Your impressions? What are you feeling?

**Hetty**: Go to work, gentlemen!

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it ! (: Any review ? I'd love any advices for my English writing :D Bye <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter! :D I hope you'll like it!_

_Thank you for the review Joy (guest) (:_

_I don't own NCIS:LA :/_

* * *

><p>They headed upstairs, laughing, and joined Eric and Nell in osp. On the big screen, we could observe two Marin's family pictures.<p>

Nell: Glad you came back!

Hetty: Hum-hum! The case, please.

Eric: Two little girls have been abducted, one last night, and the other, two days ago. They are both marin's daughter … They are 8 months old and one year old.

Nell: Unfortunately, we found the corpse of one of the girls, the one abducted two days ago... Her name was Kayla Ross, 8 months old, her father was Corporal John Ross, no record, same for his wife.

Eric: We have checked for the other family, Joyle, it is the same thing.

Sam: Where did we see them for the last time?

Nell: At their home... Their parents were at work, and it was a nanny who was watching them.

Callen: Can we contact the nannies?

Nell: They were both killed the nights of abductions...

Hetty: So, we have 3 victims, so far... If the killer respect his MO, the girl abducted last night, will be dead before the sunset...

Kensi: We have to find her!

Deeks: We'll do everything for that!

Callen: Kensi, Deeks, go see the family Joyle. Make the parents show you some clues! Sam and I will go see Kayla's parents...

Deeks: OK, I drive.

Kensi: *In her thoughts* If you want...

Hetty: Be all careful!

On the side of Kensi and Deeks:

Deeks: Are you OK Ken's?

Kensi: Huh? I'm fine. I'm just thinking of Zoey... Girls' parents were at work and were watch by a nanny... Just like Zoey!

Deeks: We aren't marin's...

Kensi: Yes, but our job is for marin's, I'm a marin's daughter … I'm scared...

Deeks: Don't worry, Zoey is great, no one will hurt her. Do you want to call the nanny before get out of the car?

Kensi: Yes, I do... *She's on the phone* *Then, to Deeks* You were right, she's very fine! Let's go see the family...

Deeks: *Knock at the door* NCIS!

Max Joyle: Yes?

Deeks: Hello Mr Joyle, I'm detective Deeks, and this is my partner, Agent Blye. We're on your daughter's case. Can we come in?

Max: Yes, of course... Do you want some tea, some coffee?

Kensi: No, we don't, thank you... We have some questions for you and your wife.

Max: Go on. *The wife is coming*

Deeks: When did you see your daughter for the last time?

Max: Before leaving for work, we have the same schedule, so around 7pm...

Deeks: Do you have enemies, at work or not at work?

Max: No, we don't... Nobody want to hurt us, and less to our little girl...

Laura: *Crying* My baby... She is so innocent, why her?

Kensi: I'm sorry Mrs Joyle, we don't know, yet.

Laura: Shouldn't you put our phone tapped if ever there was a ransom demand?

Kensi: *Getting up and rubbing her eyes* That would be pointless... I'm sorry *She goes to the car*

Laura: I don't get it... Why? *Seeing Deeks' face* Tell me, I need to know!

Deeks: An other girl has been abducted two days ago... There was no ransom demand...

Laura: How did you find her?

Deeks: LAPD found her this morning, unfortunately, dead...

Laura: *Crying and yelling* What? No, this isn't possible, my baby!

Max: Sweetheart, *taking her in his arms* They are going to find her, before...

Deeks: I'm so sorry... If ever you remind something new, call me. *He left them a card and rejoined Kensi* Kensi….

Kensi: Do you imagine we announce you that? "Your daughter has been abducted, but she'll probably be dead tonight!" It's awful!

Deeks: *Taking her in his arms* It won't happen to us... Come on, we're going to OSP.

The drive was noiseless, and for once, it was again Deeks who was driving. When they arrived, Sam and Callen were already there.

Sam: What's up?

Deeks: Apparently the family didn't have enemies… Nothing witch is going to help us...

Callen: Same for us... It's hard to see the families in that condition... Their daughter had just been born... How can you live normally after that?

Sam: Thank you for the ambiance, G.

Callen: Sorry, but we have nothing, we can't do anything but wait, and waiting is going to kill a little girl and provoke an other abduction...

Eric: *whistling* We managed to have the kidnapper's vehicle through the surveillance camera at the Ross' home. It's a black SUV.

Kensi: Have you managed to find the owner through the license plate?

Eric: Not yet, we need time...

Sam: We don't have time, Eric...

Eric: I know... But if you don't have an other solution, this little girl is going to die...

* * *

><p><em>So? How was it? Could you leave me a review, pleaaase? ^^ <em>

_I'll do as fast as I can for chapter 3 :)_

_Kiss _


	3. Chapter 3

_Before all, I wanted to say that I'm French, and yesterday a drama happened in Paris... It isn't normal to be killed just because you express yourself freely... _

_Today, France is in mourning! My thoughts are with the victims and their families! **#JeSuisCharlie** _

* * *

><p>The heads of the four agents decomposed. They spent the rest of the day to find a lead, nut unfortunately, what Eric planned, happened... The team received a call from LAPD to inform them that the little girl had just been found dead in a park. They headed to the park, hoping finding clues before declaring the bad news to the parents.<p>

The team raised the yellow tape where was written "police line do not cross", and move forward the limited zone. Le corpse of the little girl had already been taken to the morgue, which arranged Kensi who absolutely didn't want to see the lifeless body of a little innocent. They started their search index, by separating.

After 30 minutes, Kensi announced that she has something through her earpiece, Deeks was the first arrived. He saw Kensi, crying, wanting to know why, he turned his head towards the look of Kensi. He wanted to throw up, too. Indeed, they hadn't been told that the morgue only had the body of the little girl, and the head hadn't been find, yet. And unfortunately for Kensi, it was her who found it. Deeks took Kensi in his arms, and move them a little further from this place, leaving Callen call the morgue and Sam. Deeks wiped with his thumb the tears of the mother of his daughter. He saw that she was staring into space, expressionless, as if she was in shock.

**Deeks**: Ken's... You have to stop thinking about this image... Do like all the others horrors that you have already seen... Forget... I know this is hard, but like you said, you're a federal agent trained to see some hard things, and it doesn't have to affect you...

**Kensi**: *Yelling and crying* Deeks! This, isn't a horrible thing, it's worse, it frightful! How a human being can do that? What hatred has he against marin's, against children? He cannot be a human being! It's not possible! I know I keep saying that is doesn't affect me, but here, it's really... It could be Zoey... I really became sensitive since we got Zoey... And it is our first day back, it's our return to work, and of course, it had to be a hard case, both in duration and morally...

**Deeks**: *hugging her more* Perhaps we came back to work too early... But Kensi, you have to know that Zoey is fine! Nothing is going to happen to her, and do you know why? *She shakes her head no* Because her mom, is Kensi Blye, she's an extraordinary woman, she's a perfect wife and mother ans she'll always protect her!

**Kensi**: *Wiping her tears and kissing Deeks* You're probably right, thank you Deeks...

**Callen**: *Coming* Hey! Love birds?

**Kensi**: *Faking a smile* What?

**Callen**: We're heading back to OSP... If you're not OK, Hetty can give you an extension of time off, we get this!

**Kensi**: We're staying on this case Callen, we are not going to give up on those marin's... And their children...

**Deeks**: Kensi is right. No girl has been abducted yet?

**Callen**: No news about that!

**Deeks**: No news, good news, right?

**Callen**: So far, it is, come on, we're going to OSP!

**Deeks**: Yeah! *His phone is ringing* Hello? […] Calm down! What's going on? […] Can you see him? […] Stay hide! […] I'm sending a patrol right now, we're coming fast! […] Do not hang up!

**Callen**: Who's that?

**Deeks**: *Looking sadly at Kensi* Our nanny...

**Kensi**: *Crying again* What's going on?

**Deeks**: Before I explain, Callen send LAPD at our place, please... Kensi, the kidnapper is at our home... The nanny succeeded to hide with Zoey but she's really scared to be discover before LAPD arrive... *Taking her in his arms* Don't worry, we're going to succeed to stop him before he exit from our house!

**Kensi**: You... You told me that nothing was going to happen to her! *emerging from his grip and yelling* You're a liar! *Running to the car* I'm going to save our daughter! And it's not going to be a lie!

**Deeks**: Kensi...

**Callen**: It's normal, let her time to process that, she doesn't blame you, she just need a person to blame... Now, join her... We meet at your place!

**Deeks**: Thank you Callen... *Running to the car, joining Kensi* Kensi...

**Kensi**: No, do not speak to me! *starting with a bang the car*

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everyone for your favorite, following, and your review! I hope you liked it! <em>

_See you soon for the next and last chapter! _

_And don't forget: **#JeSuisCharlie** _


End file.
